


I’d also make you cry just to be mean

by Hisagi90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hanging Out, Pre-Slash, Wolf!Derek, you can see it as romantic but it was written for a non-romantic Sterek shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisagi90/pseuds/Hisagi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles presses his lips together in a way to keep from smiling. But as soon as Derek lifts an eyebrow he can't keep it in any longer a big smile appears on his face. It comes along with him wiggling in some sort of happy-dance. "They are going to love it!"</p><p>The older man huffs. "I'm sure of it. Seeing as you can barely keep your joy under control."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d also make you cry just to be mean

**Author's Note:**

> Story written by me, Art by [ChOFee](http://chofee.tumblr.com/), she also posted it on [tumblr](http://chofee.tumblr.com/post/106075342799).
> 
> Christmas present for our friend [Ree](http://packhowls.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks to my beta [Rina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy_Elle/pseuds/Emy_Elle) :3

"I don't even know why Scott thinks US TWO have to bond. Out of the whole ragtag pack we get along the best, if I may say so," Stiles continues complaining like he has for the last 30 minutes.

Derek just trails along and wags his tail.

"Maybe he's too blind with his love for Allison or whatever not, but the rest of them is _so much_ worse. They can't even decide what movie to watch without having a wrestling match."

Derek huffs in agreement.

After the whole Kanima/Gerard thing, Erica and Boyd coming back, Scott and Derek deciding it's best to stick together as one pack, they spend more time keeping each other from fighting than anything else. It is hard when half of the pack tried to kill the others, but they are trying.

"Sometimes it's not enough to try, but we can't do much else," Stiles carries on.

As if Stiles is someone to talk. He probably tries the most. Thinking about ways to bring the pack(s) together, lecturing them when they don't behave, making food for pack meetings...

"I'd complain that my wanting to help you would be more useful, if you currently wouldn't be a fluff ball. But then again, you don't answer in more than two words on a good day, so my complaint would be kind of unwarranted."

Derek pushes at Stiles' hip with his shoulder and glares.

"Yes, yes. Your argument is invalid as long as you can't talk," the teen answers with a smirk and puts his hand down to rest on the wolf's back.

They continue with their patrol in surprisingly comfortable silence.

The whole patrol idea is probably more for show than anything else. Because there hasn't been anything supernatural since the last Omega coming through town.

They are just about to reach the burned down Hale house when Stiles' stomach grumbles. He laughs and says, "Well, even though this patrol was pretty boring, it still made me hungry walking around. Care to join me for a late lunch? We can discuss more pack plans too?"

Derek looks up at Stiles for a moment and then solemnly nods his big black head once.

When they reach the Hale house and Stiles' Jeep, Derek moves into the house to dress. He always leaves his clothes there to change to and from his wolf form. It only takes him a few minutes to change and shake of the feeling of walking on four legs.

He hasn't been able to change to a full wolf for long, just after the pack started coming together and he thought he might get something as close as family again. But it's still weird to change.

He finds Stiles already sitting in his Jeep and joins him in the passenger seat. Stiles starts the car and drives toward the Preserve's exit.

"Luke's?"

"Yeah,” Derek says in an almost-growl raspy voice, not able to shake off the wolf completely so soon after turning back.

\---

20 minutes later finds them in Luke's Diner with drinks in front of them and their food on its way. They sit in a booth across from each other, Stiles watching people walk by through the huge windows and Derek trying to avoid people's gaze. No matter where he goes, he always gets someone's unwanted attention.

"You're not making it better by trying to hide, you know?"

"They could just stop staring!" Derek snaps back, but keeps his voice down.

Stiles turns to look at him and just stares for a moment. "I don't even know if I really want to comment on that," he says while shaking his head slowly.

"What."

"Nothing, buddy."

Derek glares at him for good measure, but Stiles has gotten used to his glare and has stopped being intimidated by it long ago.

"Oh, look. There's our food," Stiles stops him from saying something else as their waitress puts their food down. "Thanks, Amy."

They have been at Luke's so much that Stiles probably knows everyone by first and last name. It might also be because he's the Sheriff's kid and everyone knows him.

"Enjoy your meal, boys!" She says with a smile and walks away.

Stiles doesn't wait any longer before he digs into his curly fries and burger. Derek got his own burger and a small salad. Just because he was a werewolf and didn't have to worry about eating healthy, he still feels better knowing that he eats healthy sometimes.

They eat in comfortable silence, but it doesn't take long before the teen is nearly finished and only has a few curly fries left.

"So I was thinking. We just barely have the pack getting along when we're here, but we could maybe go a day away? There's a pretty big lake a two hour drive away. See how it goes?"

Derek takes the last bite of his burger and looks at Stiles while chewing.

"I know you probably don't want to spend all day with us, but it could improve the pack bond. Could. It might not do anything at all with that pack of stubbornness. But I mean you can bring a book and read or just take a run in the woods around the lake. We'd have food and probably behave like kids. The more I talk the more I like the idea and think it would be worse for you and-"

"Stiles," Derek says with fond exhaustion coming through his voice.

The teen snaps his mouth shut and waits for Derek's decision. Probably rejection of the idea going by the slight tenseness in his shoulders.

Derek sighs and closes his eyes. Stiles should know better by know than to still think that Derek doesn't want to do anything with the pack. Fun things or just hanging out. It's true that he doesn't share how much happier he is now, but the idea of getting there with a new pack, to be given a new chance to start again, he can not even express how happy it makes him.

"I don't mind," he says and opens his eyes to look at the teen again. "You have to keep them in check though. I'm not going to play babysitter."

Stiles presses his lips together in a way to keep from smiling. But as soon as Derek lifts an eyebrow he can't keep it in any longer a big smile appears on his face. It comes along with him wiggling in some sort of happy-dance. "They are going to love it!"

The older man huffs. "I'm sure of it. Seeing as you can barely keep your joy under control."

Stiles stills and his cheeks show several red spots. "Shut up."

Derek snorts out a laugh. "So how much of this hypothetical idea of going to the lake do you have planned out?"

The teen presses his lips together and looks at Derek with big eyes.

"Come on, Stiles. As if you, whose brain works three times faster than normal, didn't plan more already."

A shy smile creeps on the teen's face and tries to hide it through bowing his head.

And Derek doesn't like it

"What."

No, he doesn't.

"Just," Stiles starts and looks back up at Derek, "I'm happy that we've gotten this far. We kinda started out hating each other. And now look at us. Sitting in a diner, eating and planning how to improve the pack."

"I don't see how friends hanging out would be weird."

"Friends?"

Derek raises an eyebrow. "You know, people who are aware of how retarded you are and still manage to be seen in public with you. People who make you laugh till you pee your pants. People who cry for you when one of your special items disappear. When you don't have enough money to get ice cream, they chip in. Someone that knows all of your internet passwords and... No wait, that's not right."

Stiles gapes at him.

"I don't know your internet passwords, or any passwords for that matter. Oh and I'd also make you cry just to be mean."

It takes a few more moments for Stiles to compose himself and Derek spends it smirking at him.

"You are hanging out too much with me. Who are you and what have you done to my Sourwolf?"

The werewolf smiles and it's apparently so convincing that the teen stares at him in shock.

"If someone would have told me when I met you, that I'd get so see you smile for real, I'd have probably laughed at them. You should smile more often. Your pups will probably like it too."

Derek can't stop the tips of his ears from turning red. Stiles always manages to bring out sides in him he tries to hide so badly. But now with things turning out for the better, he wonders if it really is that bad. Stiles is no one to shy away from voicing what he thinks. And if he can stick around Derek, actually has fun in Derek's presence, then maybe, _just maybe_ , it wouldn't be a bad idea to open up a bit more.

"Maybe," he murmurs and is sure it was too quiet for Stiles to hear.

"Good!" Stiles grins, "And now that we got the pack day planned and we are already on the buddy trip, how about watching a movie at my place? My dad's not home. We can order pizza for dinner."

"You just ate, Stiles," Derek sighs, but tries to stop the corner of his lip from moving upward.

The teen waves at Amy to bring them the bill before he answers, "I think hanging out with werewolves gave me a bigger appetite too."

"That's ridiculous," Derek rolls his eyes in answer and pulls out his wallet to pay the waitress before the teen can.

"Hey!"

"You can pay for the pizza," the older man says and stands up. Stiles is at his heels in a second with just minor flailing. He doesn't have to turn around to know that Stiles is wearing his stupidly big smile that makes him look like an idiot.

\---

On the drive they agreed on Captain America 1 and 2 that Derek hasn't seen yet. When it was just the two it was much easier to agree on a movie than with the whole pack. Not least because Derek knows that there is no arguing with Stiles about Marvel movies.

They arrive at the Stilinskis' just a bit past 5 PM and see the Sheriff's car still in the driveway. As they get out Derek throws Stiles a raised eyebrow over the Jeep's hood.

Stiles shrugs. "Probably forgot something."

Not long ago the pack sat down to discuss if they should tell the Sheriff. Scott's mom knew and even though they could get pulled into the whole supernatural shitstorm, it was just as dangerous walking around and not knowing. So even though Stiles didn't like it, he agreed that it would be best to tell his dad. So shortly after that they sat the Sheriff down and told him. Stiles with the support of Scott, his mom and Derek.

The Sheriff was not happy about his son being involved in all this 'dangerous stuff', but he knew that it was impossible to keep Stiles away once he set his mind on something.

They walk up to the house just as the door opens and the Sheriff steps out. "Boys."

"Hey, dad. Derek and I are gonna watch some movies. That ok, right?"

The Sheriff squints at Derek with what the werewolf would classify as disapproving, but a moment later the Sheriff grins and says, "Sure, son. Have fun, you two. See you tomorrow, Stiles." When he walks past Derek he claps him on the shoulder before getting into his car and driving away leaving the two of them standing speechless still in front of the house.

"Huh."

"Yeah," Derek agrees, although he doesn't know exactly to what.

Stiles hums before he turns around and walks through the still open front door. Derek shakes his head and follows.

Ten minutes later they sit on the couch in the living room with drinks and freshly made popcorn.

"You're gonna eat that now, when you want to eat pizza later?" Derek asks with a scandalized look.

"But you need popcorn for movies, Derek."

"You really don't."

They both continue glaring at each other until Derek says and looks back to the TV. "Whatever."

Stiles fist pumps before he starts the movie.

The first movie goes by in rather surprising silence. Usually Stiles can't sit still for ten minutes or he runs a steady commentary. So after the credits of the first movie roll, Derek looks over to him and asks, "You okay?"

The teen turns to him with big eyes. "Yes. Why would I not?"

"You've been so still."

Stiles huffs. "I can watch a movie in silence, thank you very much, asshole."

Art by [ChOFee](http://chofee.tumblr.com/)  


"That's not... I just never saw it before."

At that Stiles looks startled. "You haven't?"

Derek shakes his head.

"Um. We have to do this more often then? Now that I think about it, you weren't around the few movie nights we had. So of course you wouldn't know. Usually when I’ve had lots to eat then I'm so full I'm content with not moving for a while," he explains and blushes a bit at the end out of embarrassment.

"If that's a way to make you sit still we should feed you all day long."

Stiles punches Derek's shoulder affectionately. "You'd have to hang out with me even more and I don't think that you can handle so much awesomeness."

"Probably not."

"Hey!"

"But I'd like to try," Derek muses with a small smile on his face. "Thanks for helping me with the pack."

Stiles gapes for a few moments before he can compose himself. Still embarrassed and being thanked.

Because no matter how much he tries to help, people rarely ever acknowledge it. So even it sort of pained Derek to say this, he had to. Keeping a pack together is not an easy thing, especially a ragtag pack like theirs. Stiles probably helps because he also wants some place to belong. Derek doesn't tell him yet that he already has a place in all their hearts, disregarding to think about how he even managed that.

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out now," Stiles says and gets up from the couch. "I'm going to order pizza. Pepperoni for you, right?"

"With the extra veggies, please," Derek calls after him and selects the second Captain America movie for them to watch as he hears Stiles gag theatrically.

Stiles finishes the ordering and sits down again. Thirty minutes later their pizzas arrive and they finish it again in silence.

They finish the movie as 11 PM comes around and Stiles yawns. So Derek helps him clean up the pizza cartons and dishes, before he puts his leather jacket and shoes back on.

"Going already."

"What. Not tired of me yet?" Derek teases and looks at him, "You should go to bed, rest up. You have to plan that pack trip, right?"

Stiles straightens up at that with a glimmer in his eyes. "Yeah. It's gonna be fun."

The werewolf shakes his head and opens the front door. "Tell me when you've got a plan. Thanks for today. It was..."

Stiles smiles and salutes half-heartedly. "Sure. Gotta bond too, right?"

Derek rolls his eyes before he turns and starts walking away. "Talk to you soon."

"Should I give you a lift, Sourwolf?"

Stiles doesn't get a answer and watches until Derek disappears from his sight before he goes up to his room and start planning for the pack trip.

Derek is still in earshot when he hears Stiles mumbling how he's gonna make this pack the coolest that ever was. And he's sure that it's not even impossible anymore.

_Because they are all trying._


End file.
